Waking Up In Forks
by The Midday Moon
Summary: Cassie Adams Longs For The Twilight Life, Being a twilight fan, she wants to be Bella, But When She Gets A Cold Surprise Will She Actually Want Bella's Life anymore? And can She change the Ending Of Eclipse? Find In WAKING UP IN FORKS
1. Wanting

**Waking Up In ****Forks **

**I Sat down on the big brown couch and flipped to chapter 10 in **_**Twilight. **_

**I loved this book so much I think it was my tenth time reading it. Ever since I saw it in the bookstore I was in love. I got addicted just like every other Twilight Fan. **

"_**Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it , though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin , white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip , literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface." **_

**I Stopped Reading and pictured the infamous Edward Cullen as Bella Had described him, pale and beautiful like a god. **

**A guy who would only exist in our minds. **

**I sighed. **

**Yeah , it's sad that no guy like that exists. **

**What I give to be Bella, I thought dreamily. **

**To be Bella would be a dream come true to every fan girl out there. If they were Bella they could have Edward , Jacob , the Cullens, everything that was a fantasy in real life.**

"**Your reading that thing again?" My mom asked with a tone filled with disgust that I was actually reading it again.**

"**Yes" **

**I gritted my teeth annoyed that she would ask a stupid question like that. Of Course I was reading it what else did It look like I was doing? Looking at the pretty print? **

"**Well , I'm going out for a while, could you watch Emily?" **

**Emily was my little six year old sister , and I knew I would have to watch her even if I didn't want to. **

"**Sure." **

"**Okay ,well are you going to be alright?" My mom asked trying to come up with words to fill the empty conversation. **

"**Nope." **

"**Okay, I guess I'll go now." **

"**Bye." **

**I truly sounded uninterested in what my mom did , and that was how I felt. Bored and uncaring.**

**My mom made her way across our small living room to the front door and grabbed the handle. She Paused for A Moment and looked back at me. **

**I looked up at her feeling her gaze on me. **

"**Bye." **

**My mom said in a tone that kind of sounded sad and painful. **

"**Bye." **

**My mom locked the door behind her and went out into the dark warm night.**

**I sat there for a little while just looking at the blank TV screen. **

**I finally got up and headed up with my copy of **_**Twilight, **_**In My Left Hand And walked to up the stairs to my room. I sat the book down carefully on my nightstand , like it was a small child who needed to be protected. I glanced down at my alarm clock. **

**9:02 **

**It read. **

**It was Emily's bed time. **

**I opened the door out into the hallway and made my way to the door covered in butterfly stickers and had big letters on it that spelled out Emily. **

"**Emmie?" **

**I asked knocking on the door using her nick name. **

"**Come in." My little sister's small, tiny muffled voice said reaching the door. **

**I opened the door to reveal a small room bathed in pink. **

**Emily Was In the floor propped up on her shoulders playing with two beach blond Barbie dolls.**

"**Bed time, Kiddo." I announced . **

**Emily's Curly brown head turned to face me , her green eyes filled with disappointment.**

"**Please, Cassie, Just A Little Bit longer." **

**She was so angelic it was hard to say no to her. **

**She Was like a Little, Innocent angel. She never did anything bad, and she did what she was told, But when she was a teenager that would all change. She would be the rebellious teenager, that all teens were.**

"**Sorry , Em , mom's orders." **

**She frowned and put her dolls in the Disney Princess toy box at the end of her bed, and crawled up in her bed with her Purple Pajamas on. **

**I went over to turn of the lamp beside the bed but Emily stopped me. **

"**Cassie , can you tell me a story?" **

**Emily asked with Her big Pleading green eyes. **

**I hadn't told her a story since she was four . I guess it would be feel good to do it again. I sat down on her Bed.**

"**Sure What story to you want me tell?" **

"**Anything." **

**Emily smiled , with victory. **

**I decided to tell her the story of **_**Twilight. **_

**She Might not get a lot of it but it was a story that every kid should hear.**

"**Once Upon time , there was a girl who moved to Forks, Washington." I began. **

**I was right. I did have to explain A lot of things to her like why the vampires in this story sparkled and why Bella moved to Forks, And why James chased Bella Just for her Blood. Other than those things she got it pretty well. She Stayed Quiet the whole Time until she had a nagging question that she Had to ask.**

**I finished the story with "they lived happily ever after", and got up and tucked her in, like a mother would do. **

"**Could night Cassie." **

**Emily's innocent voice whispered. **

"**Good night , Emily." **

**I whispered back and turned off the lights. **

**I made My way outside to the hallway, and closed the butterfly covered door behind me. **

**I Went Down Stairs and plopped down on the couch again. **

**I found the remote and started to flip through the channels.**

**There Was absolutely nothing on. I settled On Some news Channel .**

**I leaned Backed into the couched and tried to focus on the headlines. **

**I slowly Felt My eyes start to get heavy. Before I knew it I was asleep. **

**I woke up with surprise that I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I didn't pay any attention to the headlines , but Later I wish I would have. **

"**There Has Been two more street killings in Seattle. The police advise people to stay off the streets at night. That's all for tonight." **

**I clicked the TV off , not knowing the resemblance with the killings in Eclipse. **

**I stumbled up to my bedroom and put on my pajamas and went to the bathroom. **

**I stood in front of the Large bathroom mirror staring at my Pale awkward complexion. **

**I was Tiny around the waist. It wasn't a supermodel tiny, it was a " I don't eat enough" tiny. **

**My shoulder Length dyed red hair looked awkward against my pale skin. **

**It actually didn't look natural. My natural Hair color was Brown Like Emily's. I dyed it to resemble the leader singer of Paramore's . **

**I had Green eyes like my sister but they weren't as angelic like Emily's. **

**I had large eyes and short eye lashes and regular sized lips. I had a few freckles sprinkled across my face. **

**Cassandra Katelyn Adams. **

**I didn't realize how much I would miss that name. **

**I got ready for bed then I made my way to the door that said "Caution ,Parental warning" **

**I climbed up in my bed and turned of My Lamp.**

**I lay in bed just looking up at the ceiling for a little while just thinking about how awesome it would be to live in Twilight. **

**But It was never going to happen so I closed my eyes to poster covered room and fell into the dull black calming sleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

***Note: I imagined Cassie Kind of looking like the leader singer of Paramore , kind of like this**.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/u/267920_&imgrefurl=/hub/brighter-paramore&usg=__WgsfW0YI0POBV7A3bZIdJn6a884=&h=780&w=520&sz=64&hl=en&start=141&sig2=4Z4oHbubDIuJMM-fsxG9iA&tbnid=ZHlp7ZnnysJfsM:&tbnh=142&tbnw=95&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlead%2Bsinger%2Bof%2Bparamore%26gbv%3D2%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26channel%3Ds%26rls%:en-US:official%26sa%3DN%26start%3D126&ei=y4GRSqGGCo27twfe6vnPBA**Please Leave A Review! **


	2. A Cold Suprise

Chapter 2: A Cold Surprise

I woke Up Cold And Shivering. I still had my eyes closed and I started to skim my hand around my bed for my warm old little mermaid blanket that I had kept since I was five.

No blanket. I frowned still with my eyes closed.

I heard a Low hush and a soft murmuring.

Then I felt a cold hand brush some of my hair from my Face.

My eyes shot Open.

I almost screamed with horror.

Right Beside me was a beautiful , god like guy , with red brown hair and pale skin.

I Jumped Out Of the Bed and pressed myself on the wall that was farthest away from him.

"Who are you?!?!" I said my voice cracking with fear and pure adoration for this stranger.

He gave me a look of confusion.

"Bella , are you okay?"

My mouth opened in horror . I wasn't Bella. I was Cassie. Cassie Adams.

"I'm Not Bella."

My voice cracked again.

"I think you had a bad dream, Bells."

His Voice Was Like velvet and was full of concern.

I finally noticed the room I was in.

There was a Purple bed in the middle of the room where the guy was , An old beat up computer on a desk and a rocking chair in the corner.

Oh My Gawd! My brain screamed at me. I'm in Bella Swan's room. This can't Be possible.

If I was in Bella's room than that guy had to be…………… No! Your Crazy that's Not possible.

And If he Was him than I was…………….

My Eyes went big as I thought of the unsaid words.

I opened the door and ran down the hall if I was actually in Bella's house then I knew where the bathroom would be.

There it Was Just like Bella had described It. A small, bathroom.

I ran for the bathroom and locked the door behind me so that guy couldn't follow me.

I slowly turned to the sink where the mirror was.

I took in a big breath ready to scream. I held my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make the guy out side worried even more.

In the mirror was a heart shape face with Shoulder Length brown hair , green eyes , pale skin. Just Like Bella's.

I looked down At My right wrist were there was supposed to be a scar that James had left.

Sure Enough there was the Little piece of skin that did not fit with rest of her pale skin.

I'm In Bella's Body.

My mind thought wildly.

This Had to be a dream, a very weird , untrue dream.

The thought did calm down at all.

What if wasn't a dream , what if I was actually in Bella Swan?

My breathing sped up.

No, I want to be me , not her.

But that was what I had always dreamt of.

Being Bella Swan , instead of Cassie Adams.

Looks Like I got my wish.

"Bella , are you okay?" The velvety voice asked outside of the door.

Oh crap , what was I going to do about Edward? I couldn't just tell that I was a different person than who he fell in love with.

Besides I kind of wanted to experiment.

But first I had to make up an excuse.

"Uh, yeah, I, just feel a little sick, that's all."

It was easier to talk to him through the door he didn't have quite the dazzling effect on me if I couldn't see him.

"Do you need anything?"

He asked again.

"Uh , No , I'm fine, uh , I just need to get ready for school."

"At 5:00 in the morning?"

He asked with suspicion.

It was 5 'o clock in the morning? I hadn't even noticed what it looked outside or on the clock.

I had to make an excuse.

"Yeah , I Want to get a head start , there was some homework I didn't Finnish last night."

I lied nervously.

I put my hands together and prayed To God that he would buy it.

"Okay , I'll be back to pick you up."

He said letting the subject drop

"Bye."

I said with to much enthusiasm.

He didn't say anything back so he was probably gone, but I wanted to be sure so I waited a couple of minutes , then I carefully opened the door and looked around.

The Coast was clear. I Tip toed back to the bedroom. I didn't want to call it my bedroom because it wasn't and I didn't want to call it Bella's because it felt Like I was a weird stalker creeping around somebody's house.

Truthfully I didn't belong here. This body did, but not the soul that was in it. The Soul , My soul , was completely foreign to this place.

I made my way to the bedroom and slowly stepped in making sure that Edward wasn't there.

Luckily , he wasn't.

I didn't know what to do first so I just sat on the bed.

I continued to look at my surroundings with pure shock.

I couldn't believe I wasn't actually in Forks, In Twilight.

My Inner Twilight fan jumped with joy while my normal inner self was yelling at the twilight fan , "You think this funny? Your crazy!"

I got up from the bed and looked out the window to see Forks.

It was Really Like Bella Had Described it.

Really Green.

That all I knew how to describe it , really green , and with lots of forestry.

The Dawn was spreading over the town revealing the Dew covered grass.

Great.

I thought.

I was never going to survive it out here.

I turned my back to the window and faced the closet.

I could take a Hot warm shower to wake myself from this Bizarre dream I thought.

It would Kind Of Be Awkward to take a shower in Bella's body but we were both girls , so it really didn't matter.

And Maybe I Could actually wake up from this dream and get therapy when woke up.

That was if I woke up.

What if I didn't wake up? What if I had to live Bella's live for her?

First , I had to find out what book I was in.

Think Cassie, Think.

I thought.

My Mind slowly remembered the news last night about the Seattle killings.

Okay , Seattle killings , that had to be in………………………………........ ECLIPSE!

I almost shouted out.

Eclipse, where Bella had to choose between Edward or Jacob, where Victoria hunted her down with her Newborn army, and the Pack and Coven joined forces.

All's I had to do was make it through all of this and then maybe I could go home, besides, It all sounded easy except being hunted down by Victoria and the newborns.

I Was a team Edward fan so it would be easy to pick Edward over Jacob, and well the pack and coven were going to join forces on their own.

I had a duty to fufill and that was what I was planning to do.

As the first mission to fulfill my duty , I had to look and act like Bella.

I took a step toward the closet and opened I.

I skimmed past the clothes I would normally were and reached for a plaid top and a tank top.

I went over to the dresser and found the panties and bra drawer.

Then I looked for a pair of pants.

In The third drawer was a bunch of wrinkled pants I quickly picked up a pair and headed back to the bathroom.

I opened open a cabinet were the towels were and picked up a blue one and laid it on the floor near the shower with my clothes.

Then I carefully stripped down and started the hot shower.

-------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes.

Damn it.

I was not back in my body I was still in Bella's.

I got out of the hot steaming shower carefully, (Knowing Bella's Luck with Falling) I dressed slowly.

Then I blow dried her hair and put in up in a high ponytail.

I gathered my dirty clothes and headed back to the bedroom.

I found A pair of Black sneakers and a pair of socks.

When I was done dressing I Looked myself over.

"Do I look like Bella?" I said out loud.

I looked normal by my standards so I went with it.

I opened the door again and stepped down the hallway to the stairs and went downstairs into the kitchen.

I Jumped when I saw a middle age man sitting at the kitchen table.

This Must be Charlie I thought.

"You're up early."

He said glancing up at me.

"Yeah , I Decided to get a head start this morning, I had some homework I didn't finish last night."

I said walking into the kitchen towards the fridge using the same lie I had told Edward.

I grabbed the milk and put it on the counter then I started opening all the cabinets trying to find a bowl and some cereal.

"Bells , What are you doing?"

Charlie asked staring at me from the table.

"Uh," Make up an excuse Cassie I yelled at myself silently, I looked in the last cabinet I was saved , right there was the cereal and bowls together. I took a bowl and the cereal box. I shook the cereal box. "Sorry , I just forgot where the cereal was. I haven't really been myself this morning."

I said lamely.

Charlie Went back to his paper.

I exhaled a big breath.

He Bought It.

And talk about not being myself lately I' m a completely different!

I fixed my cereal and sat down across the table from Charlie.

I chewed slowly , waiting for the minute He had to leave for work.

"I'm off to work, see you at dinner."

FINNALLY!

I yelled inside my head.

I chewed slowly again put at a faster rate this time.

When I was done I washed my bowl and put it back up.

Then I headed back up stairs to the bedroom.

I looked around the room for something that Bella would do.

I found her Back pack and books and set the them on the bed.

Then I went in the bathroom and attempted to brush my teeth.

The Fist Problem I had was that I didn't know which toothbrush was Bella's.

I stared long and hard deciding which toothbrush I would use.

The Red one or the blue one.

I went with the red one.

Bella didn't put in tiny details like that in the book, so I had to stick with common sense.

Red was a little bit more girlier than blue, and blue was the color of boys. So I brushed her teeth with the red toothbrush.

Then I went in the bedroom again.

I looked out the window.

Down Below was a silver Volvo and Edward waiting for me.

As If sensing my eyes on himself Edward looked up at me and gave such a beautiful crooked smile that made my heart melt.

It Was his famous crooked smile that Bella always talked about.

It Was just as beautiful as she described it like everything else in the book.

I grabbed her back pack and headed down stairs.

I went to the front door and locked it behind me as I made My way down the slippery steps to the beautiful god know as Edward.

I was so captured in his beauty that I didn't see where I was Walking and I slid on the slippery pavement and fell right on my butt!

Edward was at my side in a flash like loyal dog seeing if it' s master was okay.

"Are you okay?"

Edward asked with so much concern in his voice I thought I was going to cry about how sweet it was.

I Started to get up.

Edward Helped Me Up .

"Yeah , I'm Fine."

He Zoomed a head of me and opened my door for me in the Volvo.

Just like a gentleman.

I was starting to like Him more and more.

I climbed In and Edward shut the door behind me.

In the blink of an eye he was in the passenger side and started to drive.

Just Like Bella I buckled up for safety.

My Twilight Fan inside of me was Ecstatic.

It was overjoyed that we were getting a ride in The legendary Volvo with a vampire driving , and that vampire happened to be Edward Cullen.

I smiled to my self.

Not knowing how awkward this car ride would get.

----------------------------------------------------------

*Note*: Thanks for the comments left by denimgirl09 And hanaharoo . And Everyone Who Favorited this Story.

I Hope I can Meet Your Expectations And not make this some cheesy story. And Please Note that I have not read Eclipse in a while so please don't say I got it all wrong. I know I might get it Wrong. OH AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Awkward and depressing Car Rides

Wow! I didn't know this story was so good to everybody. I honestly thought it sucked until I got all these great reviews. I Have to personally thank everybody who favorited or reviewed and this is a small chapter just because I wanted to say thanks! And I didn't want to keep you waiting! And I have to thank Linkin Park for music I can type to and head bang to. And Katy Perry who's song Waking Up In Vegas Inspired this Story!

----------------------------------------------------------

I watched with excitement as the speed meter went up to 70 miles per hour.

70 miles per hour!!!!!!!!!

Then it turned to 80.

I had to move my right leg up and down to keep from exploding with excitement.

Edward peered at from the corner of his eyes.

"Bella Are you sure your okay?"

I couldn't be better! My twilight fan screamed inside of me.

"Yep."

I had to calm down. I didn't want Edward to creep Edward out. Plus , I had a serious mission to accomplish.

Lighten up.

The Twilight fan said.

Man, I had a split personality and I was in somebody else's body. I Needed some serious therapy.

I needed to get my feelings out to someone that who Edward couldn't read their mind or Who Alice Couldn't see.

That narrowed it down to……………….

No one.

Great.

I would have to keep my thoughts to myself.

When I was Cassie Adams I usually told my sister all the trouble I was having. She would just silently listen and then give me a hug and tell me that it was going to be alright.

I missed Emily.

I suddenly felt tears threating to come. My eyes are started to water and my vision Blur.

"Bella?"

Edward Asked.

When I didn't answer (To busy with my tears)

He Picked Up My Hand and held it.

The action surprised me. It made me want to cry even more at the unfairness of him not knowing that I wasn't the person who he thought I was.

I just wanted to gush about all the things that happened with me and Bella.

But I knew that wouldn't change anything. I would still be In Bella's Body and Edward might hate me for being an imposter.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He said gently in a soothing voice.

God, why was he so sweet?

I might as well tell him a little truth.

"I'm just worried and scared about some things."

I was worried about my little sister my family , worried that things won't turn out like there supposed to and scared for my life.

"What are you worried about?"

"Nothing."

I sniffed trying to dry up my tears.

He frowned.

I soon felt his cold hand reach across from the driver side and placed it on my chin turning it to face him.

I didn't look away from him him he was staring at me with those enchanting liquid gold eyes.

"Bella, please , tell me."

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter."

It didn't matter, my own sanity didn't matter, all that mattered right now was keeping Eclipse in order like it should be. I wasn't going to ruin this book just form my sake. But later I would realize I would break a thousand hearts just for my sake.

"It does matter , you matter Bella. How may times to I have to tell you are my life?"

I smiled a weak smile.

I already knew how many times he had told her he loved her and that She was his life.

"I'm just worried that things aren't going to go according to plan."

I said truthfully.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay." He said still calm and soothing.

Then he did something so shocking and awkward to me.

He raised My (Bella's) hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it.

I didn't know how to react.

He Just sent my heart rate to an estimate of 100 miles per hour. I Could feel my heart pumping so hard I thought it was a going to jump out of my chest.

Edward looked and me and chuckled.

Oh , yeah, I forgot that he could hear it. I blushed a deep red.

How embarrassing.

Oh , god , it made me look like an idiot.

Now I knew just how Bella felt.

Pull yourself together Cassie!

I scolded myself.

I have to act like Bella , But didn't Bella Act like this?

She Did but not this long.

We were silent for a while.

It was really awkward I didn't know what to do.

Would Bella start a Conversation? What would Bella do?

I know what Cassie would Do. Cassie Would silently stare at Edward And get lost in his beautiful eyes.

I didn't want to stare at Him so I quietly looked at him from the corner of my eyes while looking at the road and trying to remorize where the school was. As I do recall in Eclipse Bella sometimes did have to drive herself to school , so I had to actually know where it was to get there.

I watched Edward form the corner of my eyes. I took in his Pale face , soft pink lips , the slight flush in his cheeks. There was only one word to describe it.

Perfection.

Edward once again noticed my gaze on him.

"You know it's not polite to stare at people."

He said Playfully.

I looked away fast trying to hide Bella's stupid Blush.

God, why did she have to blush so mush? I know this guy was hot but she didn't have to blush at everything he said to her.

I heard Edward's Low chuckle , meaning he probably saw that stupid blush.

We Slowly drove up the Forks high school parking Lot into a spot , that in the books was always reserved for Edward's Shiny Volvo.

Then Sudden panicking thoughts came inside my head.

What if I don't Know where My Classes were? What If I sat in the wrong seat? What if People started to get suspicious?

Well Me and Edward Should have all the same classes together and I assume we sit by each other so most of my problems were solved. The rest I would Have to do by my self.

I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself.

I can do this , I can Do this, I can do this.

I thought trying to get some confidence.

I got out slowly and stepped out into the cold air.

I can do this.

I hope.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks For Reading! Please stick with me I know it's slow but I have to get all the details in.

Thank you to Isha Cullen , hanaharoo , dogluv45 , princesaangelbebe and i-love-Stefan Salvatore-4ever for Reviewing on the last chapter and telling me some of your Ideas. I Think I just Might use some of them! I'm sorry this chapter is not exciting as the rest But I thought you deserved This chapter a little sooner. J Thanks Again.


	4. Sweaty Palms And Scribbiliy Notes

My Breathing was fast.

Calm Down. I repeated to myself over and over.

Where was Jasper when you needed him?

Edward opened my door for me and I got out slowly trying to make the moment of my embarrassment slow down.

Edward Held My hand in his cold one as he led me(thankfully) to our first class.

At least I hoped it was our first class.

As we walked the school halls we received envious glances from the girls.

It made me even more nervous and paranoid.

If it wasn't for Edward's cold hand on mine my palms would be sweating.

I looked over at Edward for his reaction to the jealous stares.

He was smiling to himself ,proudly , like he had just heard somebody's dirt little secret and was going to tell the world.

He was reading minds I slowly realized. He was reading the Jealous girls' minds.

I smiled to myself at the idea of him peeking into people's private thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?"

I asked playfully.

That was something Cassie would do.

Cassie was playful ,and most definitely not shy.

I guess I could be Cassie to , but only to an extent though.

"Girls,"

He smiled even bigger looking at me.

I smiled Back and turned back to walking in the Hallway.

Just by what he said made me swell up with pride and started to walk with confidence with my head held high.

Just having Edward made me feel more confident. Like He was My Lucky Charm.

I don't even know why Bella felt stupid next to him. I Felt Powerful.

I guess he was starting to rub off on me.

When we finally got to our destination , I noticed a cute pixie like girl waiting outside of the classroom waiting for someone.

She had spiky , short , black hair, An extremely pale face , gold eyes , a slight flush, and a cute sense of style.

This Must Be Alice I thought.

My Twilight Fan jumped with excitement.

I had a sudden urge to grab my phone out and start taking pictures of her like she was a movie star.

It was the one, the only, Alice Cullen.

ALICE!!!!!!!

The Twilight fan screamed having a twigasm.

I had to bite my lip extra hard not to let the shrill scream pass my lips.

She waved to us.

She happily skipped to my side that Edward din not occupy(Which was my left) and linked her arm to my.

"Hey!"

She said.

Her voice was I pitched and very girlie

"Hey."

I said trying to sound casual.

We walked in class together , Edward still holding my hand and Alice still likening her arm around mine.

Edward led us to the back seats.

He Was The First to sit down.

Then I sat down Beside Him, Then Alice Sat down on the other side of me.

In Just A Few Minutes the Bell rang.

I tried to pay attention what the teacher was saying but I couldn't so I just pulled out a notebook and a pencil and started to scribble out notes to myself.

Things I Have to do In Eclipse

I Labeled it. I noticed that the handwriting wasn't the same. Probably, because I wasn't in the same body , this body responded in writing a different way.

I started naming different things.

1. Go to La Push

2. Meet Jacob.

3. Sneak into La Push When Edward doesn't want me to. (This is mandatory , it's a major event .)

4. Avoid Victoria!!!!!! (At all costs)

Victoria. Suddenly a picture flashed into my brain.

I flipped to a new page and started to draw the face.

In My old body I could draw with perfection. But here It might not look like the picture I had in my head.

I Started to draw the face quickly , the red firey hair ,the red eyes, the evil glare, her ferocious jaw line , her cruel smile .

When I looked back to see what I had drawn , my breathing sped up.

Why was my body doing this it was just a picture. I haven't even seen Victoria.

But Yet My Heart Rate had sped up and I was gasping for air.

I tried to calm myself , but my body wouldn't listen .

I tried again to breathe nothing.

I was suffocating myself .

"Ms. Swan?"

The teacher asked stopping his lecture.

I tried to speak back but I couldn't.

"Bella!" Edward said trying to get me snap out of it.

Cassie! Stop it I yelled at myself inside my head.

The Next then I knew I was on the ground I didn't know how I had got there , but there black spots surrounding my vision.

The Last Thing I heard was.

"BELLA!"

And The teacher's

"MS. SWAN!"

Then I fainted.

_______________________________________

I woke up to a much more quiet scene.

I could hear a woman whistling to herself and nothing else.

I Moved my hands around trying to feel where I was at .

I felt a plastic sheet of paper that made a lot of noise when I moved and it felt like I was on an examination table , like the ones in the doctor's offices.

The woman's whistling stopped then I heard a door open.

Then I suddenly felt a coldness near me.

"Bella?"

I knew that voice anywhere even though I only had know it for a little while.

It Was Edward's.

I Opened My eyes.

He Was standing over me , his eyes filled with deep concern and worry , and maybe even a little fright.

He Exhaled A Breath. He put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

He said like a mother.

I could only imagine what Edward went through watching me have some sort of Panic attack.

"What happened?"

I asked in a low voice.

"You Started Hyperventilating and then you fainted."

I looked around the room finally noticing Alice in the corner and that I was in a nurse's office.

"Was I hurt?"

"Thankfully, no. I don't know what I do if you were."

He had said those view words so passionately and so beautifully , he was like a Shakespearean God. Sad, But Beautiful.

"I'll give you some privacy ." The Nurse finally said.

When she walked out Edward planted another soft kiss on my forehead.

It made me wide awake of all my surroundings and my heart jump out of my chest again.

He Moved A Little farther away from me now, but still remaining at my side like a loyal dog.

He smiled at my reaction to his kiss.

I hated that he knew just how to make this body blush and heart beat faster.

"How did I faint?"

I finally asked.

I didn't remember a lot except I started panicking when I saw that face, who's name I didn't dare say.

"Why Don't you tell us?"

Alice Asked holding up the notebook that had the picture of Victoria on it.

Crap.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks For Reading! Please Review! I got this one 2 out of thanks to My readers for reviewing!

This Time I have to thank Panic! At The Disco For The Awesome typing songs! Sorry , If you thought this was a short chapter but , Blue Bloods is calling me! And I have to get some Sleep!


	5. Burning Stares and Bathroom Trips

Oh Crap.

What if Alice found that personal note I made to myself?

Oh Crap , Oh Crap , OH CRAP!!!!!!!

My Breathing picked up it's pace again.

Edward Gave Alice A low growl.

Probably warning her not to make me panic again.

Alice closed the notebook.

"Uh, I just saw her face and I drew it. I didn't know I'd freak out like that."

I said trying to come up with an answer. My voice cracked several times.

It Was kind of hard to answer when you had two vampires burning holes into your body with their questioning stares.

"Since When Do you Draw?"

Alice Asked Crossing her arms. Her cute little voice was growing more annoyed.

"Uh , I guess I always could draw like that."

I lied.

"I never seen you draw like that."

Edward put in. His Eyes getting more questioning.

"I don't really like to draw that much , but her face kept coming into my mind."

Genius , Cassie! That was the worst lie I've ever heard!

I just wanted to slap myself in the head for thinking of the most non convincing lie on earth!

Yeah , you could tell I was smart.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Well , it does look a whole lot like her." Alice finely piped in a much more happier tone.

"Yeah, I can't believe you drew that."

Edward admitted.

"Yeah , it had to be good for my to faint like that."

Edward Frowned at the memory of that horrible scene of me on the floor choking for air.

I tried to change the subject.

"How many class periods did I miss anyway?"

"Just Two ,It's almost Lunch."

It said in his normal voice.

JUST TWO! That Was Like What Two Hours Of a black out! Man , wow that's why I felt so sick.

"Really?"

I asked in total shock.

"Yep!"

Alice chimed in cheerfully.

I groaned.

This was A small school gossip got around fast. Which meant probably every eye in the cafeteria would be on me. And They would be whispering about me!

I would most likely get sick with everybody watching me.

I couldn't stand it when people stared at me. It was nerve wrecking, and it made me paranoid. Plus I was already sick to my stomach so there was a 99.9% Chance that I would throw up.

Joy. More public Embarrassment.

"Speaking of lunch , we better get there, I bet your starving."

Alice said , yet again , cheerfully.

I hopped down off of the Plastic bed that I had been laying on and stood up waiting for Alice to link her arm with mine.

As I predicted the little pixie happily tied her arm with mine and started to walk out the of the nurse's office dragging me along with her. Edward Grabbed my hand and held it just like he did when we first got here.

He really couldn't stand to be out of close range with Bella .

The thought made me sad again but I quickly chased it away so that I wouldn't cry yet again.

We walked down the halls ,and just as I predicted everybody was staring at us, specifically me.

When We were just outside of the cafeteria , Alice's face went blank.

Omc! (Oh my Cullen) Alice was having a vision. I was actually watching Alice do what she did best (Besides shopping).

My twilight fan's screams of joy blocked out all the negative thoughts I was thinking about puking.

"Bella , if you thinking about puking please don't do it on me and give me a heads up , please.'

I felt my mouth hang up.

Alice Saw me Puking!

WOW! She actually saw me puking.

I was star struck by her ability.

This Was Awesome!

Then I was suddenly brought back down reality and my happy balloon was popped.

I remembered that all the people in the school were staring at me and I was getting sick.

Edward Opened the cafeteria door for me in Alie and we walked in.

Before we walked in there was a loud chatter of people talking but as soon as I stepped in the door they stopped everything they were doing and stared at us.

My Stomach was tearing itself apart inside Bella's body and I had that feeling in my throat I was going to throw up everywhere.

"Alice?"

I whispered.

"Yeah?"

She said in a normal voice, obviously not knowing that I didn't want to cause any more attention to us.

"I think I have to puke."

Before she looked at me I broke away form her arm grip and started to fast walk to the bathroom.

Alice stood there a little shocked at first then she started to come after me.

I was already out the door and now I was running to the bathroom.

I finally came to the girl's bathroom and picked a random to throw my guts up in.

I got down on my knees and leaned over the toilet and before I knew it I was puking.

I think it took me a whole solid minute to get everything up.

I quickly looked away from the toilet not wanting to make myself more sick, and flushed the toilet.

I felt myself shaking.

I groaned.

I always felt like this after I threw up. Like a Piece of crap.

I looked around under the stalls to make sure no one heard me , throw up. Thankfully no one was in there.

I washed my hand in the sink and rinsed my mouth of all the extra up chuck leftover then I dried my hands with one of the stiff paper towels the school offered.

"Bella?"

Alice asked , suddenly appearing , her voice filled with concern.

I couldn't help but jump.

I hadn't seen her come in.

"What took you so long?"

I asked

"Sorry ,I was going to come after you but I thought you might want something to eat first."

She Pulled out a Red apple from her bag and held it out to me just like the book cover of TWILIGHT.

I smiled at the resemblance of the cover and Alice's thoughtfulness.

"It's okay , thanks."

I said smiling at her and taking the apple.

She grabbed a bottle of water to join the apple.

"Edward's outside waiting , he told me to come in here to make sure you okay."

She added.

I turned back to the mirrored trying to fix my hair again.

Just like my mood, my pony tail had drooped down and there was at least a thousand flyways creeping out of the ponytail.

"Wow, Bella, you look like-."

"Crap , I know."

I looked back at her but her face went blank again.

"Alice?"

Oh crap what was she seeing?

-----------------------------------------------------------

*Note*: This Chapter was really gross because I had to describe puking and that's not A very fun subject. Sorry If Cassie Kind of seemed Like a B*ch at the end. I've been reading Masquerade , the second blue bloods novel , Mimi has been rubbing off on me. Thanks Again to every body who reviewed on the last chapter, Every Review is greatly appreciated. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Cassie and Bella

Oh Crap. What was Alice Seeing?

"Alice?"

I asked carefully.

She didn't answer me until finally the blank stare from her face was wiped away and was replaced by a puzzled look.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

I said slowly , silently praying for her not to see anything important.

"Who's Cassie?" She asked staring right into my eyes with a determined and curious expression with her liquid gold eyes.

Damn it! She saw me , Cassie , what was I going to do Now?

I had to pretend like I didn't know anything, I had to act like I had never heard of the name.

But the downside was like Bella I wasn't the greatest actor in the world.

I swallowed hard preparing myself to speak to Alice.

"Who?"

I asked Innocently.

"Cassie , I saw a girl named Cassie in my vision and she has something to do with you but I don't know what."

Alice's brows furrowed with irritation at my not knowing who Cassie was.

"I don't know a Cassie."

I lied again.

Of Course I knew Cassie, I was Cassie! But I still prayed to the good Lord above that he would help me out yet again.

"Never mind, She's just probably some random person that will never show up , don't worry yourself about it."

Alice Said in a dismissive tone.

Yeah , don't worry about me that will be easy to do I thought Sarcastically.

"Come On," Alice Said linking her arm with mine again, " Edward's waiting out side for us Let's go."

We walked outside of the bathroom and sure enough there was Edward leaning against the wall right beside the door to girl's bathroom.

Poor Edward he was worried about Bella.

He really did think Bella was his life.

How Sweet!

My twilight fan awed. At the timeless love between Edward And Bella.

He immediately became alert at the sight of me.

And Just like before he reached for my hand like a child would reach for his mother or favorite teddy bear.

"Are you all right?"

He said drawing me closer so he could whisper in my ear.

I smiled and stifled a giggle of his velvety voice tickling my ear.

"Yeah."

I said looking into his worried eyes and giving his hand a slight reassuring squeeze.

He Smiled A little , but I could tell he was still worried.

"I'm fine, I promise."

I said try to get him to relax a little.

At the words , I saw out of the corner of my eyes I saw his muscles and figure relax but not all the way , I didn't press anymore knowing this was probably how he was.

Protective and Alert.

"What time is it?"

I asked looking at Alice and snapping back into the TWILIGHT reality.

Alice thought for a moment then came the blank stare again that I would never get used to.

"Lunch Is almost over. The Bell in going to ring in 10 ,9 ,8 , 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Just as Alice counted down to one the Bell rang.

Alice smiled at her timing.

"I love doing that."

She giggled in her girly laugh.

We hurried to our next class.

Thankfully we sat In the back again

The Bad News was that it was Algebra. My worst subject.

I opened up my book to the page the teacher had directed and starting to listen about the long lecture about diving fractions. At least I thought it was fractions. Knowing my understanding of math They probably talking about decimals or some other brain twisting mathematical problem.

I tried to take notes as best as I could.

Finally she gave us our homework. Which reminded to ask Edward if we had any homework in English and history (The two periods I missed when I blacked out.)

Then Just like my prayers had been answered the bell rang.

Me , Edward and Alice made our way to our next class.

I hardly paid attention to the rest of the classes. The day went by fast after that and I found my self day dreaming.

I didn't think I could even day dream anymore since basically I had everything that I wanted but it wasn't really day dreaming or was more thinking.

I was wondering what happened to my body. Was Bella in my body? Had we traded placing like some weird Freaky Friday thing?

What had happened to my body I wondered deeply

I was thinking so deeply that I didn't even hear the last Bell ring.

"Bella , snap out of it."

Alice said shaking me and giggly at me staring of into space.

'Oh , sorry."

I said finally snapping out of space and blushing.

Man, I was really getting embarrassed.

But today was Friday, and I didn't have to go to school.

I wonder what I would do tomorrow .

Hmmmm

But I would worry about that tomorrow right now I had to get out of here.

I followed Edward back out into the parking lot and made my way to the silver Volvo that stuck out in the crowd like a white in a field of black.

Just like this morning Edward ran ahead to open my door.

Ah, He took my breath away.

He got in the driver side and started the car.

I looked out of the window to see Alice waving from Rosalie's convertible.

I smiled and waved back at her.

Edward started the car and we drove back to the Swan house.

We zoomed by the green scenery in the blink of an eye we were there.

Edward opened my door and let me out.

I walked up to the door , and digged into my pant's pockets and tried to find a key.

Edward leaned up against the wall of the house and looked at me with amusement.

"Looking for something?"

I looked up to his face and he was holding a small bronze key.

"Yes , thank you."

I said grabbing it out of his hands.

I put the key in the lock and turned it.

The door opened and we went inside .

I walked into the kitchen and put my books down on the dining table.

Edward sat down in a chair across from my books that face the kitchen. I assumed that he chose that seat to watch me.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a green apple.

I noticed something crumpled up next to the trash. I reached out and grabbed it.

There was writing on it but was to hard to see with the paper crumpled.

I tried to make it flat by pressing it out on the counter.

Finally I got it straight to the see the messy handwriting.

Bella, I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade-- If I wanted to talk to you I would answer the You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to Look I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way aroundWe can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch ofIt just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymoreYeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry. Jacob

But all the lines were crossed out until the last paragraph.

We I saw the signature at the bottom my twilight fan inside wanted to rip it up but Bella's body acted differently .

I felt a sudden wave of sadness and missing like a part of me was missing.

My twilight fan was filled with disgust and pushed the feeling away before I started to cry.

That was one of the downsides of being in Bella's body.

I couldn't control her feelings. Whenever Bella was sad she would cry , when she scared she would freak out , when she was flattered she would blush, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I walked back into the dining room still reading the note.

I jumped when Edward's cold arms reached out and pulled me into his lap.

"Why are looking at that thing?"

He asked his voice filled with disgust at who had wrote it.

I shrugged.

I just found one of the mandatory things that I had to read in Eclipse ,(The Other thing is the newspaper about the Seattle attacks) I had to read it.

"Edward----?"

"No."

He said in a stern voice.

I frowned he didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no."

I felt my face frown even more.

He couldn't read my mind he didn't know what I was going to ask.

"What was I going to ask , then?"

"You were going to ask if you could go to La Push and see that filthy dog , and the answer in no."

Wow , maybe he could read my mind. My heart sped up at the thought along with the anger building up inside of me towards Edward.

That was a ridiculous thought he couldn't read my mind, I was in Bella's body , and in Breaking Dawn they said that Bella had some kind of weird force field around her body , So I was safe.

I sighed with relief and frustration (Frustration at Edward).

"Why Not?"

I asked innocently.

"Because , it's dangerous."

Of course he had to make the dangerous excuse. I had to make a good come back.

"So , it's dangerous here."

Edward frowned.

"Unlike them we can control our tempers , and I don't trust them."

I was not giving up , I would not Edward win this battle.

"I'm still going."

I declared starting to sound like a little brat.

Edward sighed.

He pressed his face into Bella's hair.

"Bella , Please don't , I Don't want you doing anything stupid or dangerous."

Sorry , Edward , I have to do this , I don't really want to hang out with a bunch of stinky dogs, I Much rather stay with you and go to your Meadow, I thought.

"Fine."

I lied just so he would feel better and more relaxed.

So , it was set, tomorrow I would have another twilight adventure and go to La Push.

Somehow my team Edward twilight fan was still not excited about the fact that I got to go to La Push , But also had to lie to Edward.

And even though I was grounded Charlie would still let me go to La Push if it was to see Jacob.

I smiled to myself with excitement.

La Push.

I can't wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks For reading! Sorry I haven't posted sooner! I've been reading Revelations(Blue Bloods Book) and it was so good I couldn't put it down (Omc! Jack And Schyluer?) and now I have to wait until October (Sniff Sniff) but it was good! Cliffhanger but good. I dedicate this to my new found friends Taylor T. (Even though She Hates Twilight, Someday I will make her like it.) And Alli C. Also Know As Alley Cat. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	7. Lost and La Push

It was awkward laying beside Edward.

I wasn't use to sleeping with anyone else but my friendly, non-biting, non- bloodsucking, teddy bear , named Dr. Honey pot , he came with his own stethoscope instead of a pair of fangs.

I guess it wasn't Edward being a vampire that bothered me but it was the fact that I had a hot irresistible guy right next to me.

Yeah, I think it was the hot guy part.

I lay under Bella's old torn handmade anxiously watching the alarm clock on her radio.

5:59 exactly

Just a few more minutes and I would get up and ask Charlie about me going to La Push .

But I'd have to get a shower first that way I'd already be prepared and nothing could stop me.

Well maybe Edward could stop me but I was going to try to be as sneaky as a spy so maybe I could get away with it.

I sighed I couldn't take this excitement I had to get out of this bed!

I pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed onto the cold floor.

I looked back at Edward.

He was staring at me obviously surprised by my sudden out burst.

"What are you doing?"

He asked suspiciously.

"Going to take a shower ."

I said gathering some hiking boots and some warm clothes and quickly turning my back to him to hide my evil smile.

Taking a shower wasn't the only thing I was going to do.

I stepped out in the hallway and almost ran to the shower. Thanks to my excitement which was like a kid at Disney world's .

I'm going to La Push , I'm going to La Push, I'm going to La Push, I sang happily in my head.

I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I quickly undressed and turned the knob for steaming hot water.

I let myself bask in the hot water for a few minutes then I quickly got down to business and starting to clean my self rapidly rubbing Bella's skin until it turned a light pinkish red.

I was rubbing because of all the excitement.

I just could not calm myself.

I'm going to La Push!!!!

The La Push!!!!!!!

I was ecstatic!

Until I thought about who lived at La push and why I was really going there.

I felt my balloon pop.

Jacob Black.

That stupid dog!!!!! That's why I had to go to La Push for. instead of going there to enjoy the scenery and cliff diving I had to see that stupid, retarded , DOG!

I hated him so much that I couldn't even think of the right words to describe my hate for him.

Just with one thought and he had ruined my day.

I frowned.

If I was going to have to even look at him then I would have to hold my anger for him as best as I good , which meant I would have to resist the urge to let my Team Edward fan kick him in the balls.

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around Bella's torso.

I now didn't dress quickly since the anger had chase it all away.

I didn't want to see the retard.

I rather stay with Edward and his cold ,dead, sparkly, body then have to even come close to that poor excuse for a guy and a wolf but I had to remind myself that I had a duty to do as Bella.

I couldn't just have fun all the time ; I had to protect Eclipse.

It was a unwritten duty that I had to fulfill , whether I like it or not.

When I was done I slowly poked my head out the bathroom door.

The hall was empty , there was no sign of Edward or Charlie, and the house was silent.

I hoped Charlie hadn't left yet.

Oh crap , Charlie!

I remembered.

Man , I was to busy with my anger problems to remember that I had to talk to Charlie.

I sighed that was something I rather not do.

I reluctantly stepped out into the hallway and made my way back down do the kitchen again.

I didn't know if I was relieved or annoyed to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen sipping at his coffee and reading the newspaper just like the morning before.

I Bella's lip hard trying not frown.

" 'Morning."

Charlie greeted me not even looking at me.

"Morning."

I greeted back .

I slowly walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet and started to search for a granola bar.

"So , What's the special occasion?"

Charlie asked still looking at his paper from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

I asked turning away from the kitchen. What special occasion?

"Your up early , and dressed what's the occasion?"

He asked simplifying his earlier question and finally looking up from his paper.

Oh.

Well.

I guess I could ask him now.

"Well , Dad," I paused for a moment trying to find the right words to use , "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

I said gathering enough strength and looking him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

He asked getting more interested in the conversation.

Dang it , do I have to ask right now?

I asked myself sadly.

"Well , can I go to La Push?"

I paused giving him time to answer and crossing my fingers behind my back hoping that he would say no.

I watched his features change carefully liking he was thinking this through.

He looked away for a little while then returned my gaze again.

"Sure , Bells."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That not's what your supposed to say I yelled in my head.

Damn it!!!!!!!!

Now I had to go.

I could practically see Edward's face go into a deep scowl at my question and Charlie's answer wherever he was.

Edward I with you on this .

I told him telepathically.

But of course Bella's body acted differently.

A unwilling smile,(Which I couldn't control) spread across her face.

I'm not happy!!!!! I wanted to scream at this stupid body.

I took in a breath to calm myself.

"Thank you."

I whispered and went back into the kitchen and found a granola bar and some milk and began to eat in silence and form a plan in my head.

I decided to leave whenever headed off to work that way Edward sadly couldn't stop me from hanging out with dogs.

I watched and counted the seconds till Charlie had to go and I had to be lead to my most infuriating enemy.

"I'm going to head off."

Charlie said after what seemed like only five minutes of trying to stop time.

"Okay."

I said pouring my milk out into the sink and eating the last bit of my chocolate oats granola bar.

Like a sad puppy I followed Charlie into the open air and headed towards my truck.

I felt around in my pant's pockets and pulled out the rusty key to the old, red, Chevy that made it's own in the front yard.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye.

I looked up to the window that belonged to Bella's room and met eyes with a furious Edward Cullen.

I couldn't help but smile an evil smile.

The thought of me being a bad girl was very amusing to me , it was a feeling only Cassie would have.

"Bella?"

Charlie asked suspiciously looking at me then to the window where Edward Cullen was there no more.

"Hmm?"

I said looking back at him.

"Never mind."

He said dismissing my smile of insanity.

He paused outside of his cruiser.

"I guess I'll see you at home."

He stated using trying to say goodbye.

"Okay."

I got in the Old truck and started the ancient engine.

I watched Charlie do the same.

I let him pull out of the drive first then I did the same.

I picked a way to go since basically I didn't know where La Push was, and went with it.

After a few minutes of driving out in the middle of a green nowhere I was convinced I was lost.

"Great. Lost."

I said out loud.

I wanted so bad to bang my head rapidly against the steering wheel about how stupid I was.

But I instantly perked up when I saw the positive side : I wouldn't have to go to La Push for a while.

I smiled to myself.

No Jacob , or stinky wolfs for a few more minutes.

I even thought about just not going at all.

But then what would I do when I got back to the Swan house? Hang out with Edward and face his wrath? HECK NO!

I sighed looks like I was going to La Push either way.

I sped the old Chevy up a little faster trying to make another and better attempt at finding La Push.

I took a right then starting going straight until I saw a little Sign that said

"WELCOME TO LA PUSH."

I felt my self smile with Bella's delight but I quickly chased it away with my own anger.

"Stupid Bella."

I mumbled to myself.

I drove over the official boundary between Forks and into La Push.

La Push. Home of the retarded ,smelly, dogs, a place where Hot, sexy , vampires weren't allowed , and where my archenemy was.

Jacob Black.

Just thinking about that , that , that , I didn't even know the right word to call him! That's how much I hated him.

He was a guy who just couldn't leave things alone! And the fact that he was Edward's enemy meant that he was my enemy.

I sped the truck up even more out of anger.

Might as well get this over with.

I thought to myself.

I turned on the radio , that was a gift from Emmett for her birthday and found one of my favorite song's on the radio.

"The take over's , the Break over's" By Fall Out Boy.

I started to tap my fingers against the steering wheel to the drumbeat and soon I heard Bella's soft voice start to sing.

" But don't pretend you ever forget about me,

Don't pretend you ever forget about me.

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than divorcee?

Style your wake for fashion magazines.

Widow or divorcee?

Don't Pretend , Don't pretend.

WE DON'T FIGHT FAIR!"

I thought this song fit perfectly for what I did to Edward , I didn't fight fair.

After the song ended I turned it off and turned my attention to a Beach.

This beach, in some way, stood out to me.

It had a few large cliffs, and a rocky shore.

This must be The First Beach.

I thought.

The First Beach where Bella Met Jacob and yet another historic landmark.

I drove off into a parking lot near it and got out.

I didn't bother locking the truck thinking who want that old thing?

I got out into the light rain with Bella's rain coat and hiking boots and started to walk across the wet , sloshy, sand.

I looked at my surroundings: A raging sea , a cloudy light rain overhead, and the thick forest on my left.

I took it all in , and even though it was La Push , I still liked it.

This was the first time I actually got to walk on a Twilight Nature Landmark.

I was starting to get excited again.

Before I started to get hyper again I found a big rock near the shore and started to sit on it.

The rock was so big I had to jump up just to sit down.

And It was large enough that I could lay back.

I laid back on the bumpy surface and inhaled a big breathe of salty sea air.

I felt Bella's eyelids start to get heavy from the lack of sleep last night.

I gently closed them.

I was then almost aslee……………….p

"Bella?"

I jumped awake at the sound of the thick husky voice.

I looked up to see a tall , Tan , muscular , Quileute guy coming towards me from the woods.

My eyes widened at the sight of him.

The emotion was all Cassie's.

"Jake, man , come on, we got work do to!"

Another guy yelled running up the one coming towards me.

"Wait man , I'll be there in a sec."

He said to the guy.

He turned back to me

"Bella?"

I to struggle to keep my foot underneath me .

I wanted so bad to just kick him the balls.

His name was a name I only dared to say in my mind now.

Jacob Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! My computer has been really crappy lately , Please Review! And If you haven't heard of this song By Fall out biy I suggest that you look it up , it's really good!


	8. Jacob Black and Promises

Note: There was a few things I forgot to say in my last little note , First I am Team Jacob , But I still love Eddiekins though, (I think every does deep down) He just Made me mad in New Moon , But that's another story for a different time, Um , I got the hate that I used for Cassie from when I was Team Edward and When I read Near the End Of Breaking Dawn Jacob made me Mad so I Got that hate from there. And Second I'm re reading the Host so I decides to write A Fan Fic For that and Go Check It Out! Thant's It Enjoy The Chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Black.

That ASS!

I yelled inside my head.

"Bella?"

He asked coming closer to me and seeing if I was the person he had called out.

I forced Myself to look up at him.

I forced a questioning look on my face.

"Jacob?"

I asked acting like I didn't know if it was him , even though I obviously did.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked smiling and coming up to face me on the rock.

He was tall.

He came up to my face while I was sitting on the rock.

And My feminine side also noticed that he was shirtless and he looked pretty good.

Stop that!

I yelled at myself inside my head.

What did he think I was doing Here? Just walking around? (Which was what I rather been doing)

"Coming to see you , what else?"

I said trying to put on a good smile.

"I'm surprised that the leaches actually let you come."

He said with disgust at the word leaches.

I frowned.

My twilight was getting More furious at him. He had no right to call them Leaches! He didn't even know them personally!

But neither did I , but I was addicted TWILIGHT fan so I felt and believed that I had more of a connection with the Cullens , than him.

"Actually , I had to sneak out."

I admitted truthfully.

His Quileute face went into a frown.

"You shouldn't be locked up like that."

My feminine side awed and thought what he had said was kind of sweet.

Stop that!

I yelled at myself again.

I should not be thinking my archenemy is Sweet!

And I like being locked up by hot vampires!

I yelled at Jacob telepathically.

"It's not that bad."

I said.

The sentence was a less tougher version of what I had thought.

There was soon a uncomfortable silence in the air.

It made me embarrassed, embarrassed just like I had been with Edward.

I felt A deep blush coming in.

Not this again!

I moaned in my head.

Out of the corner my eye I saw Jacob turn his head to snicker.

That made me blush even more.

STOP THAT!

I yelled at Bella's Body.

I was getting so tired of these stupid emotions.

To break the awkward silence I decided to jump down off the high rock.

I counted down to 3.

1, 2, 3!

Then I jumped.

My choice of jumping was not the best ever.

My ankle Tilted sideways and I would have fell flat on my face if two , strong , tan arms hadn't caught me.

Jacob picked me up and sat me back on my feet again.

"Thanks."

I said gratefully.

I looked down. His arms were still around my waist.

It made me feel uncomfortable to have him this close to me.

Feeling my uncomfort , Jacob slid his arms away fast.

"Thanks."

I said again , thanking him for pulling his arms away.

I Tried to stand up straight and get my working back to normal.

Jacob's Hot warm touch still lingered on my arm and made me feel even more brain wrecked.

I took in a deep breath and started to walk down the shore.

Jacob followed.

"So , How did you trick , The Leech anyway?"

He asked finally.

I licked Bella's soft pink lips and clenched my teeth.

Him talking about Edward just made me even more mad at him , But I calmly bit back my anger and answered him.

"I just asked Charlie , and simply walked out the door."

I answered truthfully replaying the story in my head.

Jacob face turned into shock.

"Really? You Just walked Out The door?"

I smiled at his reaction.

"Yeah , I just walked out the door. Charlie was with me so he couldn't really stop me."

I admitted.

He smiled.

"I wish I could have seen his face."

Surprisingly , I didn't get mad at him. Maybe it was the fact that I secretly to wanted to see Edward's Face with his horror at my incredible stunt.

I smiled too.

Maybe I could have a few things in common with the Mutt.

"I kind of wanted to too."

I admitted.

"I bet he almost tore down the house with his anger."

Jacob put in still smiling at the thought.

Oh , Lord what if he did tear up the house?!?!

My heart rate sped up again.

No , Edward Do that! I told myself trying to get myself to calm down.

But what if he did.

"Bella?"

Jacob asked staring down at my horrified expression.

But my was too busy with more crazy thoughts.

What If he was at the border fixing to come over himself and drag me bag into Forks!!!!!

Calm down Cassie!

I yelled at myself.

"Bella?"

Jacob asked again.

"I got to go."

I finally said starting to walk back to the parking lot.

His face went into a deep frown , he grabbed my wrist.

"Everything's alright Bells , I was kidding , you don't have to leave so soon."

Oh , yes I do!

I thought.

"I'm sorry , Jake , I really have to go."

I said with amazement at my ability to call him by his nick name and carefully trying to slide Bella's delicate grip out of his grip.

"Bella , Look at me."

I stop struggled and turned my head to face his almost Flawless tan face.

"At least promise that you'll come back."

I sighed , I was already in enough trouble , I didn't need anymore bad things on my record to Edward. "Fine. I promise."

He smiled and released Bella's wrist.

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything back and started to head back towards the parking lot.

"I'll come and get you myself , If you don't come!"

He yelled out after me.

I rolled Bella's eyes.

He would have to drag me back here.

But as I thought about it , It wasn't that bad of a trip.

Then I snapped back into The TWILIGHT reality and started to walk faster to the truck.

The Sooner I got back to Edward the Better.

Plus , I had a lot of explaining to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Note: Thanks for reading! Please Review! I'm sorry this is kind of short but I'm running out of time so I had to cut it short. Um , Thanks again , And Just Because I'm Team Jacob Doesn't Mean You have to stop reading , And that I hate Edward , I just don't like Him as Much! But I still love them Both! I dedicate this story to My Bff Allie Who is a Fellow twilight Fan , And Taylor , Who I'm Slowly turning Into a Twilight Vampire Freak fan Like Me And Allie! That's It Thanks!


	9. Paranoia and Punishments

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update I've had so many freakin tests I had to study for school but now it's all break and I can do some heavy writing! ****J anyway this chapter in sponsored by the song "Paranoid" by The Jo Bros I don't like them but I thought it fits Cassie In this Chapter. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**I sped Bella's old Chevy up to 60 mph. "Stupid truck." **

**I mumbled under my breath in an angry paranoid voice. **

**The truck answered back with high pitched grumble. Just like an old man I thought. **

**I had to get back to Edward! **

**For the sake of all humanity I had to be at the Swan house or Edward was going to start a war that would end all humanity all in the name and sake of Bella Swan. **

**Ever Since Jake had made that stupid joke about Edward tearing down the house, Bella's body had been paranoid and fully awake and was getting down to business.**

"**Stupid Dog." **

**I mumbled again angrily. **

**But my Twilight fan went into horror as I recalled that I called Him Jake instead of Jacob. I frowned even more. **

**I couldn't start acting like this now! **

**Jacob was my archenemy not My New Bff. **

**Man, was I mad. **

**I was getting really fed up with being in Bella's body. **

**All her wild emotions were making it hard for me to concentrate on what really mattered. **

**The Story. **

**Plus it made it hard for me to know my true feelings. What I felt. **

**As I recalled Jacob's (That's right JACOB) hot touch on my arm it kind of felt nice. And I didn't know if it felt nice for me or for Bella. **

**Life is so hard. **

**I thought sighing inside of my head. **

**But at least I had Edward.**

**I thought trying to find some positive side of the horrific (But kind of fun) experience. **

**Edward!**

**Oh, Crap I forget about Edward. **

**I snapped out of my thoughts just before I almost ran into a cute little white mailbox with pink flowers on it. **

**I jerked the old steering wheel to my left and thankfully missed. **

"**Stupid Car!!!!!!!" I yelled at the truck. **

**In Response it gave a low growl (which didn't scare me at all.) just like a old man whining. **

**I looked around me to the green forest half expecting Edward to pop out any time and ask me where I had been even though my smell would say it all. **

**I had to get a shower when I got back. **

**I didn't want to chase Edward off with the mutt's scent so it seemed like a good idea. **

**Then I would have to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. But if it was Bella he probably thought it was his fault that I ran off to La Push. Then I would comfort him and ask if we could to another historical Twilight Place. **

**The Meadow. **

**The Plan would work out so perfectly. I could already smell the fresh beautiful meadow already. And I could Picture me and The Beautiful Edward holding hands while he sparkled like a big gorgeous diamond. **

**Every girls' dream.**

**I laughed at my self for the little day dream I made up and out of hysteria at my paranoia.**

**I had to snap out of it or I was going to hit another mailbox. **

**Bella's heart rate sped up as I turned around the corner down to the Swan's street. **

**I felt myself getting more paranoid and I had to bounce my leg up and down to keep myself from jumping out of the old grumpy truck and running as far away as I could from the Swan house that Edward mostly likely tore down and was most likely there. **

**But I promised myself that I would face his wrath. For the Sake Of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. **

**I decided I had to make myself say a pledge. **

**I lifted Bella's small hand in the air and slowed down the truck. **

"**I pledge Allegiance to the book of Eclipse and Stephenie Meyer which who wrote it , one book under Teen Fiction , and action and Excitement for all." **

**I took in a deep breath and smiled at myself for the little pledge I had made up. **

**But it was soon chased away when I saw the two level white house know as the Swan residence. **

**I looked around closely trying to find Edward. But strangely he wasn't there. **

**The good News was the house wasn't destroyed as far as I could tell, but Edward was nowhere to be found. **

**Oh Crap what if he did go the border looking for me? **

**At the thought I slammed down hard on the brakes. **

**The ancient Chevy stopped that instant with a squeak of it's wheels.**

**I hurried and unbuckled myself and hopped out of the truck quickly my senses still alert.**

**I slowly looked around still expecting something to pop and go boo! **

**I took in another breath preparing to call for Edward , when two stone , cold , hard hands grabbed me and I swear I jumped so hard that I almost touched the trees and I almost screamed until I heard the honey lined voice. **

"**Calm down." **

**I sighed with relief. **

**I don't know why I was so scared of course it had to be Edward , who else would it be? **

**I could already think of a few more. Some I didn't even want to mention their names. **

**Edward spun me around to face him. His flawless face full of anger. **

"**Where Have you Been?" **

**He sounded just like my mother. **

**I frowned. One whiff of me and he would now. **

"**Where did you think I was?" **

**I replied with tone that sounded like I was a sarcastic , rebelling teenager which I was. **

**I finally saw him take a small breath. **

"**Rolling around in a pile of poo with a certain mutt." **

**He guessed with a serious tone. **

**I smiled. That was good. **

"**Close , I was just with Jacob." **

**He frowned. He looked liked the God of Chaos and was ready to destroy the world over the small fact that I had seen Jacob. **

"**Did he hurt you?" **

**He asked through clenched teeth. **

"**No , he just touched me , that's all." **

**I said with a light tone trying to get him to relax.**

**I hear a low growl in his throat , furious that Jacob laid one finger on me and the other meaning of touched. **

**I touched his shoulder. **

"**No, not like that , we just talked , it's okay, I'm fine." **

**I assured him.. **

**His shoulders relaxed and he exhaled a breath. He took Bella's heart shaped face in his hands and I felt her heart beat go up. **

"**Isabella Marie Swan , what am I going to do with you?" **

**I smiled again. I know what he could do, he could take me to the meadow.**

"**Well , you could forgive and we can go the meadow." I suggested. **

**He Smiled at my bluntness and answer. **

"**Hmm , I don't think you deserve to go to the meadow today." **

**I made Bella's face go into a pout. **

"**But ,-" **

**I complained. **

**Edward cut me off. He crooked smile growing more evil at his amusement towards my punishment. **

"**And as part of your punishment , you shall not get one kiss from me until you get that foul scent off of you." **

**He pulled Bella's face in close and then released it at the last part of his sentence. **

**I took a step back. **

"**Fine." **

**I mumbled. **

**I hear him laugh at me as I marched up to the house and to the bathroom. **

**Just like every other girl in the world I was going to do any thing to get Edward Cullen to Kiss me. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoped you liked that again Please Review And I Am So sorry I haven't Updated sooner.**


	10. Lullaby and Lie

It turns out that I got my kiss after all. It was like nothing I had ever felt before it was like heaven. Beautiful , soft , worry free. Even though it was only about 3 seconds long it was something that I would never forget. And as you can imagine Twilight fan was screaming "OH MY GOD , OH MY GOD ,EDWARD FREAKIN SEXY CULLEN!" over and over in my head the whole time. It was a good thing that his lips were pressed on Bella's mouth or I would have surely screamed my thoughts out loud and that would be embarrassing. Other than that the day carried out with normalcy of Bella's regular schedule. Chores , Homework, Dinner, bed and Edward. And you can surely tell which part is my favorite.

I brushed Bella's straight teeth quickly anxiously in anticipation for what waited for me in her room.

I spit and rinsed spilling a little water on the white countertop. I jerked the soft blue tile off the rack and wiped it up. I put the towel back on the rack then skipped my way out of the bathroom.

I got down to the end of the hall and pushed open the door as Bella's heart sped up with excitement. And then there he was. As Beautiful as ever.

He was like a God that fell out of the heavens and had landed right in front of me. A god that I had the privilege to kiss and touch and to even know him. My twilight fan Awed while taking his perfect features : The brown hair that in the light had red highlights , his smooth yet powerful jaw line, his molten gold eyes , the slight flush in his face from his hunting trips, and the soft kissable lips that were turned into his signature crooked smile as I entered the room.

I almost practically ran to the bed.

Edward laughed. "Eager aren't we?"

I smiled.

"No , just in a good mood."

It was true ever since he had given me that three second kiss I was in the best mood a person could have. I was playful, and excited and at times I thought I could jump up and fly with all the happiness that was stored inside of Bella.

Edward lifted the blankets up so I could slide under. I pulled the old torn quilts up to Bella's chin and snuggled up against Edward's frozen body. I looked up to him to see his reaction.

He was puzzled.

He was puzzled but still had a smile playing across his feathery soft lips.

" A good Mood? Is that the only thing that is making you act like a six year old ?"

I blushed. He obviously sensed my joy and saw it. I was practically skipping around the rest of the day.

I decided to admit to him why I was really happy , but not really tell him , just drop a few hints of what I wanted and I think we all know what that is :J

"Do you want to know how to make me happier?"

He rolled his topaz eyes obviously picking up my clue and returned to look at me.

"Correction , aren't we a little bit greedy ?"

I turned Bella's sweet heart shaped face into a pout again.

I stuck her lip out.

"Please."

He sighed.

His smile going away a little away.

"Your testing my strength, Bella."

I frowned. He could kiss me! It wasn't that hard to hold your breath. And plus in the books he admitted that he was getting better at it!

I knew I shouldn't have been pushing Edward to do this simple task , even inside my head, but I wanted his kiss and bad.

Man , I was getting greedy.

"But , your getting better at it." I complained putting Bella's small fragile hand on his shoulder. " I know you are."

That sentence was half humorous to me since I actually did knew he was getting better , it was like my own personal inside joke.

"That is true , but I'm going to have to say no to your little request."

I frowned harder than I ever frowned before.

HE WAS NOT JUST SAYING NO TO ME!

I was determined to get what I wanted so I made up a plan inside my head to fight Fire with Fire, or in the case fight ice with fire.

"Fine I won't go to sleep until you give me a kiss " I challenged and yanked my arms away from his body and folded them over Bella's chest.

He chuckled.

"Oh , I think I know who would win that game."

He meant that he could stay up longer than I could with out sleep , a whole lot longer.

I Crinkled Bella 's Button nose.

"I'm still trying." I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled again and started to brush Bella's brown hair from her face.

Silence spread across the room as focused all my attention to his cold ice hand that was about to send me into Acoma , according to my heart.

"Only if your good."

He said giving in and breaking the silence.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed inside of my head.

But I had to be good I remembered Last Time I got kind of carried away. Well, More than carried away. I kind of tried to pull Edward down on the bed but he let go of me when I tried. I Blushed thinking about the memory of my little scene.

But I couldn't say that I didn't' want it.

I unfolded Bella's arms from her chest and waited patiently for Edward to start while I held my hands tightly together not trusting myself or Bella's body.

He lifted Bella's chin up gently and pressed his smooth pick lips against hers. Her heart rate jumped and I got so dizzy I thought I was going to blackout.

And just like the first time I had kissed Edward, it felt like heaven. Like I was being lifted up into the sky and never coming back down to Earth. It was all worry free. He was all perfect.

But the feeling of perfection only lasted a few minutes. Which was partly good and partly bad for me. Good , because I was fixing to turn into the twilight fan that was inside of me and start sucking his face off , which would probably get me in a lot of trouble with him. And the bad reason was I really didn't want it to end. I mean come on , If Edward Cullen kissed you wouldn't you not want it to end? Assuming that you probably said yes to that question , wouldn't you want to suck his face off?(Translation: Make out with) That's what I thought. So it was a feeling I could not control and it made it ten times harder with Bella's body trying to be a Whorenado.

Which I recalled that she was all the way throughout Eclipse always asking Edward to do her.

Edward let go of her chin and let me get snuggled up again.

I sighed my job was going to get a whole lot harder. I had to deal with Edward, Jacob , Victoria , The Cullens , Bella's human friends, Charlie, school and the worst of all BELLA'S BODY.

I could practically hear the DUN DUN DUN at the end of my last thought.

I snuggled back into Edward's hard side as he continued to brush Bella's hair.

But this time he hummed a soft relaxing tune.

I lay there still for a few minutes trying to recognize it.

It surprised me when I finally figured it out that my Twilight fan had known it sooner.

It was Bella's Lullaby.

At The few words my Twilight fan gasped inside with shock.

It was Her lullaby. And Only Bella's lullaby. A song so sacred it couldn't be sung to anyone else other than Bella. But yet I was hearing it.

It made me feel like a criminal.

It made me feel guilty.

Guilty for ever wanting to have Bella's life and taking Edward for her and most likely sending her off to some unknown black hole In time like she never existed.

I really was a criminal.

I felt Bella's brown eyes starting to burn with tears of my Guiltiness. I quickly pushed the thoughts away before Edward could see.

I buried my head into his side while he continued the melody. I tried to focus on the nothingness of my thoughts so I could go to sleep.

Within In a few minutes I was knockout thanks to Edward's Singing. J

_______________________________________

I yawned hard. And Rubbed Bella's heavy eyes with the back of her small hands.

I sat up in Bed and stretched out like a cat.

"Good morning Sunshine, Did you sleep well?"

Edward's soft warm voice that filled the room asked.

I looked back and smiled at him. My mood from last night still not changing.

"Yes, Thank you."

I attempted to stand up but was pulled down by a block of ice.

Edward had his arms around Bella's waist and was holding to what seemed like to me tightly.

He held me against his chest , which sent my head spinning along with Bella's heart.

He put his mouth near Bella's ear again just like in the hallway.

He silky velvety voice filled Bella's Eardrum.

"Please be good today.'

He commanded whispering into my ear.

I rolled my eyes.

What could I do to get me in trouble now?

He saw my eye roll.

"I'm serious Bella."

He said in a much more solid tone of voice.

I sighed again.

"Fine, there's nothing to do today anyway."

I tried at lighting the mood.

It didn't work.

Edward's face was still in a frown and his expression told me he didn't believe me at all.

I turned around to face him.

"I promise I won't do anything."

I said in a dull voice and truly disappointed that this would just be a boring Sunday in the Twilight realm.

Finally trusting me Edward kissed me on the head and let me go.

I stood up from the bed and went to the closet to pick out my outfit today. Which was A Blue Tank top with a black sweater and a pair of pants.

I took the clothes off their hangers and turned back to Edward. But he wasn't there. Which kind of disappointed. I knew he couldn't stay around the whole day because Charlie was there but still he could of stayed a little bit longer.

Or could he?

I checked the clock by the bed.

9:00 am

Wow! I had such a good sleep that I slept in. Well ,

not really slept in since my sleeping in time would by at least till 11:00 am but by Bella's watch it was late.

I grabbed the clothes and headed to the end of the hall to the small bathroom.

I changed quickly and brushed Bella's light chocolate hair into a pony tale.

Then I washed my face and did got all necessary bathroom needs taken care of when I was done the sleep was completely gone from her face.

Bella looked cute the way I had her dressed the sweater complimented her while her hair up showed her bare , pale neck.

I smiled at the reflection that was not my own. A reflection I could never get used to , a reflection that I might have to live with for he rest of my life.

That I could not do. As much as I wanted this I didn't think that I could live Bella's complicated life for her.

I missed The red haired , green eyes, freckle faced , starving girl that I was. My body. Not anyone else's.

But until I did get back in my body I would have to do my job as protector of Eclipse and live the Twilight life.

I turned away from the mirror and headed down stairs.

I went into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the TV on.

Who the held would be here at this time?

I thought Charlie was at work. Was her?

I swallowed hard and prepared to say the name I was unfamiliar to.

"Dad?"

I called out. I waited for a few seconds then I got an answer.

"In here Bells."

The deep middle aged man yelled from the living room. I sighed with relief. I t wasn't some Weird killing obsessed vampire coming to hunt me down and just wanted to watch TV until I woke up.

I laughed at myself inside for making up such a crazy idea.

I walked into the medium sized living room that was just off the kitchen to find Charlie in the old beat up red recliner in front of the TV with the couch beside it and the love seat on the west wall.

"Hey."

I greeted not knowing what to say.

Charlie tore his vision from the TV to give a moment to look at me.

He looked at me carefully up and down from the white socks on Bella's size 7 foot to the ponytail on top of her head.

"Good Morning. You look good what's the occasion.?"

He asked suspiciously.

I shrugged it wasn't really an occasion.

"Nothing."

He grunted but still did not look away from me.

"Bells good you sit down , I'd like to talk to you."

Before he even finished his sentence I knew I had a puzzled look on Bella's face. This wasn't part of Eclipse!

I did as he asked and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah?"

He sighed like he was getting ready for a big speech.

"How was your trip yesterday?"

I furrowed my brows.

Was this about Jacob?

"Good."

I replied keeping my answers short.

"Good , good."

His voice still tired and deep obviously waiting to get to the point of the conversation.

I sighed agin.

"Dad , what's this really about?" I asked starting to get frustrated.

He took in a breath. "Well ,it's about Jacob."

I frowned.

"Now don't get mad, but it's sort of about Edward too."

Without knowing that I was doing it my nostrils flared with annoyance.

"Why would I get mad?" I asked innocently.

"Well because I'm ungrounding you as long as you don't spend time all your free time with Edward. And with other friends."

My twilight fan was going furious inside of my head. What else was I supposed to do without Edward?!?!!?

"I do spend time with other friends." I put in trying to defend Bella but it was sort of a lie since she did spend a whole lot of time with Edward but who wouldn't?

He shook his head now annoyed as well.

"Friends like Jacob."

I frowned even More and looked a way from him.

"I spent sometime with him yesterday." I muttered.

Charlie still wasn't satisfied.

"Really Bells, how much did you spend there?"

"Not long." I admitted still looking away.

"That's what I thought. Please Bella you need to spend some time with him Billy says he's really hurt. You need to make things up with him."

I laughed. Hurt. Hurt my big toe. He seemed fine when I was there.

But just hearing that he was hurt sent little stabs of pain to me. This feeling I knew well wasn't mine it was Bella's. As she described in the books she would probably die if anything happened to Jacob.

But I was soon to recover from these feelings. And made a good come back.

"We aren't on the best of terms right now if you haven't noticed." I shot back at Charlie and now looking at him.

He scratched his head.

"Bella , Just go spend some time with him that's all I'm asking , everything will be better if you do."

I bit Bella's pick lip.

"Fine." I said giving in.

Charlie smiled

"Promise?"

"Promise." I repeated. Man I was making to many promises, and plus I had to see the dog AGAIN!

_______________________________________

Sorry I Haven't updated in a while I've been writing another fan fic called "Resurface" please go check that out. my style of writing in it is a whole lot more serious and more detailed. But still review that one and PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE!


	11. Letter to readers

_**Hello Again!!! I know it's been a while but I've had such a writer's block that it actually hurts my head to think about it!!!! **__**L Well Anyway I need you to help me with something. I've hit a major roadblock so I thought I should rewrite the whole story. What do you think? Rewrite the whole thing or not??? **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS **_

_**Sincerely, TheMiddayMoon **_


	12. Home and Hallucinations

**Home, Home this house is not a home - Three Days Grace**

* * *

**I walked slowly on the concrete sidewalk of my street. What was I doing home? I wondered. **

**The last thing that I remembered was being in Bella's body and I was curling back into a ball in Edward's side going to sleep. Did I get my body back? **

**I thought about that option for a moment and then canceled it out of my crazy head. I f I was in my own body then why would every thing look so foggy and why was I on the street? **

**I asked myself these things silently in my head as I studied my surroundings. I looked around seeing the familiar houses of my neighbors and then the blue house of my next door neighbor which told me that I was not far from my house. With that in my mind I started to walk quickly to my house, the red brick 2 story 3rd**** house on the left home of myself and my sister and mom. **

**While I was walking I hardly knew that when I got there it would not be like the home I had left behind. **

**I arrived just outside my house stepping on the light green grass of the yard and about to go up on the porch when something stopped me. **

**It was like a wall that magically appeared to stop me but the thing is I couldn't see it. I looked closer to my surroundings and saw something that I hadn't seen before. Around me where the tall buildings of Seattle were supposed to be, there were blurry grays and blacks that slightly took familiar shapes of the city that stood just outside my small suburb, except everything was blurry and unclear as if it was impossible to get to. Just like the little brown curled headed , green eyed angel that sat on the steps of the porch in front of me. **

"**Emily!" I yelled trying desperately to get her attention. But my little sister just sat there on the wood steps of porch staring at the ground and if I looked closely I could see there was small tears coming from her emerald eyes. **

**I tried to walk again but the wall was still there. I was forced to sit and watch my little sister sob silently. **

**I stood for a few more seconds until I heard a yelling from the 4****th**** window on the second window that happened to be one of the windows that was in my bedroom. **

"**Stop it Cassie!" **

**I heard a loud voice commanding. My mom **

**A turned away from my sister and watched my window hoping to get a glimpse of my mother and my body. **

"**My name is not Cassie!" Another voice screamed , and I mean screamed. I t was my voice. **

**My body walked across my room into my view of the window holding a knife to my small wrists. **

**I sucked in a breath. What the hell was this? I would never do that to myself. So my life wasn't perfect but suicide would never be an option for me I had already made that decision in 4****th**** grade when one of my classmates drowned herself in her bathtub it just shows you that a big city means big problems. **

"**What is wrong with you? You've gone crazy Cassie! It's all because of that stupid book! It's not real , it will never be real Cassie!" **

**I pulled myself away from my window to look back at my sister who was now sobbing loudly on the steps. My heart ached as I watched her drown in her own tears. But soon I saw a red head slightly curly head women in front of Emily. Her body was like a cat's with slim long legs that were dressed in a tight leather that fit her like a glove and a long black wool trench coat that was unbuttoned, with a face that haunted Bella's mind. **

**Victoria. **

"**EMILY!!!!!!" I screamed warning my sister in the only way I knew how since trying to get to her was out of the question. **

**Emily Looked up curiously to see Victoria standing in front of her. **

**Victoria crouched down to Emily's Level. "Why does this angel cry so much?" She asked with faux sincerity. **

**Little Emily Sniffed and looked up to my window as did Victoria. Victoria nodded understanding that Emily was crying because of the fight up stairs. **

**Victoria took her cold stone hand and pressed it against Emily smooth warm red cheeks and held Emily poor face in her hand. **

"**Don't worry little one , it will stop all you have to do is come with me." Victoria purred gently trying to persuade Emily to come with her wherever she was going. **

**Emily rubbed her now red eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed again. **

"**Promise?" She asked quietly. **

**Victoria half smiled and stood up holding her hand out to Emily. **

"**Promise." **

**Emily stood taking Victoria's hand and started to walk along Victoria's side as she led her to what I believed her death. **

**A vision suddenly crossed my eyes as I saw Victoria biting into Emily's poor soft neck. **

"**EMILY!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed until I was woken up by a cold figure. **

"**Bella!" A velvety honey voice said trying to wake me up by shaking me gently. **

**Edward. **

**I immediately awoke as soon as I realized who he was and that I was Bella Swan again instead of Cassie Adams. I sat up in Bella's bed trying to make sense of everything. **

**I realized that what I had just seen was a dream and even though it was a bad one I still craved for the hallucination of my old body and my little sister. **

**That is when the tears started. **

**I sobbed hard as Bella body shook from the force of my tears and Edward took me in his arms and started to kiss me tenderly and slightly rocked me back and forth in his cold arms, hushing me as he kissed away my tears and kissed Bella's forehead a couple of times. **

**For what seemed like the whole night I stayed in Edward's arms and cried. **

* * *

**Okay I know it's been a while and I know this might not be a long chapter but well hmmmmmmmm how do I put this………………. I CAN GET LAZY! Okay there I said it! I can get lazy and I have had a really major writer's block! It hurts to even think about it (Rubs forehead) Anyway until now I have head major headaches about what is going to happen next in the story and now my mind and thoughts just came up out like a dam breaking (That's how I picture it in my head) Anyway I hope you like this chapter there WILL Be more hopefully sooner rather than later! Thanks to everyone is is following this it really means a lot to me that you like and you don't think your wasting your time on this THANKYOU! And if u go to my profile you can see a little piece of Artwork that I made for Waking up in Forks at really cool place check it out ! And Thanks Again! ****J Please review!**


	13. Wishing to kick back and kick balls

wow Hello , it's been a while hasn't it? WOW I'M LIKE SUPER DUPER SORRY! But i have been so busy with all my other projects i couldn't focus on this on but now waking up in forks is the only one i have to worry about now :D and plus it's the summer so i basically have nothing to do but write so i should be udating way more than i have been. Shew i'm still shocked how long it's been since i've updated this wow! Anyway enjoy!

Have you ever had one of those days were you look and feel like a total piece of crap and there's nothing you can do about it? Well today was one of those days for me.

Basically I stayed up for the rest of the night crying my eyes out and getting snot and tear's all over Edward's beautiful navy blue shirt, which i felt extremely bad about doing. I went to bed at about 6:17 in the morning and woke up at 7:13 in the morning. Which means not counting my horrible nightmare of Victoria kidnapping my little baby sister , I got less than an hour of sleep AND i was going to be late for shcool! Lovely right?

Edward said we could play hookey today but I already knew we couldn't. Bella and Edward never ever palyed hookey together in the books and especially not in Eclipse. And plus i knew Charlie would be freakin out if he found Bella's body still sound asleep in her warm bed instead of school.

So therefore i was forced to go to school instead of staying sound asleep with a Gorgeous , beautiful angel guarding me while i slept. Man , i thought. Life is so unfair! When i walked into the bathroom of the swan residence i almost screamed my freakin head off. BELLA LOOKED LIKE A ZOMBIE IN THE MIRROR! Hey gentle brown eyes now had dark circles underneath them and her soft face now sagged with lack of sleep.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH, GRRRRRR!" I yelled into the mirror. This was so not fair! I sighed and slung up the cabinet over the sink to grab Bella's makeup bag. I unscrewed the cap off the ivory skin colored concealer and applied underneath her eyes to dull the dark circles that lingered there. Next i spread her powder all over her face to help make it look like her face wasn't sagging.

I stood back from the mirror and scanned her face throughly. Hmmmm, at least she looked decent now i thought.

I jammed the bag back in the cabniet and went to change in Bella's Bedroom. This time i was not surprised that Edward wasn't there. I opened up her drawers and found a clean bra and some panties. Next i grabbed some pants and a faded red T shirt with some athletic logo on it. I dressed quickly and tired on her pair of sneakers. I practically ran downstairs and opened the cabniet and yanked a gronala bar out of it's box , ripped opened the rapper and stuck it in my face.

I grabbed Bella's Jacket off the hook and went outside. Edward was waiting patiently for me standing on the passenger side with his arm's crossed. He had his signature crooked smile planted how his face towards me. He was clearly amused by my latness.

"It's not funny." I muttered toward him knowing he could hear me.

He smiled and opened my door for me as i got in. "I never said anything."

I licked Bella's teeth. I didn't his sly remarks now.

He was at the driver's side in a flash and like it was the first time i had ever rode with him, He speeded all the way to school.

We got to school at 7:20 which was about 10 minutes before the bell rang for everyone to go to homeroom. Edward slid into his parking space next to Rosalie's red covertible which was where the pixie Alice was now sitting in. She Slid her sunglasses off and dropped them into her purse and got out off the car to greet us. Edward opened the door for me and i got out slowly. Alice soon had her small arms around my neck giving me an extremely constricting hug.  
"Alice!" I ckiked trying to get her off of me.

She let go of me and stood back to examine me. I could visibly seen her mouth drop with horror at my face. "Bella, what in the world happened to you!"

I frowned. "Does it really look that bad?" I asked Alice.

Edward growled in warning to her not to say to much.

"Um, it could be better." she replied looking at Edward. "Here." She said digging through her large black designer purse. "I always carry emergency makeup just in case someone needs some."

The first thing she pulled out from her bag was a c shiny silver compact. She dabbed the pad in the powder and spread across my face. Then she took a tube of mascara and applied it to my eyelashes. "Now for the piece restiance, lip gloss." She took a strawberry flavored tube of shiny lip gloss out and gently swabbed it across Bella's small lips. Alice took a step back and examined me. "Much better!" She said happily.

Edward offered his arm and i took it now with renewed confidence from my Alice makeover. Alice dropped the cosmetics in her bag and grabbed my right arm.

We started to walk to our homeroom until Alice and Edward stopped dead in there track and looked to the right where a group of students had parted in a circle to make way for a large black motorcyle. It's rider was large and muscled with a black shirt that clung to his body.

I was just about to wipe away my drool until i looked the rider in the face.

"Damn Dog." Edward muttered under his breath obviously with clenched teeth.

My Mouth dropped with shock as Jacob Freakin Black kicked the kick stand into place and cut the motorcyle off.

THAT'S IT I'M KICKING HIM IN THE BALLS! I yelled inside of my head.

and i would have ran to him to kick him in the nuts if Alice wasn't holding on to me so tight.

Edward let go of my hand and went over to confront Jacob.

YES, i thought excitedly. KICK ASS HIS ASS EDWARD!

"Well the hell are you doing her mutt." I heard Edward say has Edward and Jacob came face to face.

"I came to talk to Bella leech , what else would i be doing here?"

Edward growled feircely.

I pulled away from Alice and went to Edward's side. I took his hand trying to show my support for him going to kick Jacob's ass.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked glaring up into his almost black eyes, but it was hard to be cold with those eyes. There were just so gentle...

NOCK IT OFF CASSIE! I yelled at myself mentally.

I looked up at Edward's face which was now blank but his I saw that his jaw was clenched and he held onto my hand tighter. He was obviously reading Jacob's mind.

"What is it?" I whispered to him.

Edward swallowed and didn't even to bother to look at me but just continue to glare at Jacob.

"The Mutt thinks he has imprinted with you."

DUH DUH DUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A/N well was that good enough come back chapter for you? Sorry it was boring at the beginning but it was good at the end wasn't it? Do you think i should work on anything? REVIEW PLEASE! and also I would like to acknowledge the work of

xXSingMeSweetXx. She has wrote such an awesome Fan Fic about The New prince of persia movie with Jake G. in it. and let me say both the movie and her fan fic are AWESOME you gotz to go read it now! Warning it's kind of lemony (Meaning it has lemon in it) (Lemon= Sexual stuff) but i never really lemons much until i read the story cause she doesn't just write all about sex but drama and action are in it too and if you really liked Prince of Persia the movie then you'll probably like it. Also the movie was so good i might start writing a fan fic for but i'm very unsure right now. I'm just having problems with putting all the right words into it but we'll see.

Well In the words of porky pig,

That's all for now folks!


	14. Faint and Fail

My mouth dropped open with shock. WHAT THE JASPER HALE DID HE JUST SAY? IMPRINT? WHAT? I closed Bella's eyes tightly and tried to tell myself i was just dreaming everything up. That i was dreaming i was in Bella's body , dreaming that i kissed Edward, dreaming that Jacob Black my archenemy, the fictional character that i hated with all my being just imprinted on me. I shook my head.

"No, no , no ,no , no , no , no , no, no, no, no no, no, no..." I whispered to myself turning away from Edward and Jacob. I closed Bella's eyes."This is just a dream , Cassie, just a dream."

"Um Bella did you just say Cassie?" Alice asked suddenly beside.

My eyes shot open. "Uh oh." I whispered to myself. "Oh this can't be happening. Wake up , wake up , wake up, wake up!"

Alice wrapped her arm around mine. "Bella, are you okay?"

NO! What makes you think I'm ok? I just got imprinted with a damn dog! A stupid , worthless, jerk face, perverted dog! And now my cover could be blown and the whole storyline of Twilight Saga could be ruined because of me! I yelled mentally at Alice.

I took a deep breath and looked at her small face. "Yes, just a little shock that's all, no worry." My sentence was totally a lie because i wasn't just a little shocked i was HUGELY shocked. My mind was scrambling everywhere. It was like on the old show Lizzie Mcguire. Whenever she freaked out the little cartoon her went scrambling everywhere and that was exactly what cartoon me was doing inside Bella's head. FREAKING OUT!

Wait, wait , wait, Edward said Jacob thought he had imprinted with me. I smiled evilly . Oh , Jacob, you idiot, you probably didn't even imprint on me just read the signs wrong.

I turned back to Edward and Jacob with a fake , sweet smile on my face.

" What makes you think you think you imprinted on me?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob looked at me with those soft, dark eyes. They looked slightly sad though. "Yesterday when you came to the beach and you were going to jump off the rock and i caught you , i felt a shock when we touched. And after you left i still felt your skin where it was. And now i can't stop thinking about you."

My mouth dropped yet again. OMG! I had that same feeling. After I visited La Push I could still feel Jacob's hot touch on my arms. But i wasn't constantly thinking about him thanks to Edward :) . But i had to admit i did think about him a couple of times.

Damn! I think we were imprinted. Wait Bella never gets imprinted with Jacob he imprints on Rennesme. But I'm not Bella i thought slowly. And anything could happen now.

"I asked Sam what it felt like," Jacob continued. "He said it was just like what i felt and he said you would have felt something too. Did you?"

I just wanted to lie through my teeth right now. I wanted to tell him he was a delirious pervert and he sure as hell didn't imprint on me, but as i stared into those warm brown eyes, it became harder the more i looked into them. I couldn't even bring myself to answer him.

"Bella?" Edward asked prompting me to answer him.

I looked away from Jacob's face to Edward's. I nodded slowly. "I think so." I grabbed Bella's head. I was suddenly dizzy and it was getting just a little bit harder to breath.

Next thing i know i 'm falling to the ground.

I fainted yet AGAIN!

Have you ever heard of just waking up angry? You just wake up and your furious at the world for nothing? Well, i woke up mad and i didn't have clue why. I was laying in Bella's bed for some reason instead of on the slick couch in the nurses office. My mind was extremely fuzzy and i couldn't remember why i was angry or what i was doing in Bella's bed again.

I opened my eyes wearily and looked around. Surprisingly I was alone in the small room. I blinked. What the crap was going on?

There was a knock on the door. "Bella you up?"

I rubbed Bella's eyes. It was Charlie.

"Um , yeah... yeah dad." I replied back.

The middle aged man slowly opened the door and poked his head through. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah just a major headache. Uh dad what happened?"

He chuckled. "You fainted at school. You were out for a while so the nurse said just to take you home."

I blinked again. I had fainted. But what had i fainted about? Was it blood because Bella has a certain phobia with blood. Was it her hyperventilating again? Man i wish I could remember what it was. Wait wasn't Edward and Alice with me?

"Well, i better call Billy, Jacob wanted to know when you wake up." Charlie continued.

My mouth dropped again for the billionth time today. OMG! Now i remember. HOLY SHIZ! I fainted because that dog imprinted on me!

OM FREAKING G! I was imprinted and with Jacob freaking black!

OMG! I had to call Edward or Alice to come rescue me before Charlie could get Stinky to come over and check up on his Imprintee.

I pushed off the covers and jumped out of Bella's bed. I pushed open the door to her bedroom and practically ran down stairs.

I slid into the kitchen and grabbed the phone quickly.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked from behind me.

"Calling Alice." I answered truthfully while Bella's fingers rapidly dialed Alice's number. I stopped. Oh my God i didn't even know her number! Great, I was going to have to face the dog.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short but i really wanted to hurry up and put it on here for you guys! but next time it will probably be much longer! and sorry my facts might not be completely right cause i haven't read eclipse in a while and i bet i'm the only twilight fan who hasn't seen Eclipse the Movie yet. So i am sorry :( any way review review review!


	15. Madness and Mail

Wow... Wow I am... sorry doesn't even cut it! Um wow I am truly sorry I was too lazy and forgetful to feed you guys any more waking up! Wowwwwwwwwww! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Before I knew what I was doing I found myself having a slighty heated conversation with a certain dog on the telephone, while pacing the Swan's kitchen. Let me explain what happened to me so you can understand where my situation is on the the _Twilight _timeline . After I didn't even know what Alice's number was I was forced to hand over the white cord phone over to dear Charlie. He basically gave me a weird look and then called stupid Billy Bob had a short conversation with him and then thought "Oh hey! Why don't I torture Bella by making her talk to a stupid slobering dog! He gave me the phone and I now we're at the part where I refuse to see Jacob ever again!

"When can I see you again?" Jacob asked for about the billionth time.

I groaned mentally. NEVER EVER! I wanted to scream at him. But of course the destiny of eclipse held Bella's small lips in place.

"Jake... Jacob," I corrected," I don't think this is a very good time to talk." I confessed. Really no time would ever be good enough to make me want to have a decent conversation with him! But also Edward was burning holes into Bella's turned back from the dining room table.

" It's him isn't it? He's there isn't he?" Jacob pratically growled.

I narrowed my eyes into a scowl at the cord phone in my hands . "You have no right to know," I growled back mentally. Instead I just stood quietley holding the phone to Bella's left ear while trying to memorize the pattern of the tiles on the kitchen floor. Green, white, white, white, white, green-

" Bella, I have to see you again, without him, without any one else, just you and me." Jacob continued. I rolled Bella's chocolate eyes. Yeah he "needed" to see Bella. I highly doubted that. Before this awkward, infuriating conversation could continue I quickly told him, "Goodbye Jacob," and then returned the phone to it's hook on the wall.

I sighed and rubbed Bella's soft face. Why did _Twilight _have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Bella and Edward just be together forever without any distractions like that mutt, or the new born vampire army, or the Volturi, or anything else? I'm sure Bella and Edward would enjoy just kissing all day! I mean I know I would epsecially because of the "state" I am in . Grrrr! Life is just so... so... FRUSTRATING!

I shook Bella's head and walked back to the dining room table next to Edward. Again he pulled me down into his lap with his cold arms wrapped around Bella's tiny waist.

" I don't even know why you bother with him." He whispered tickling Bella's left ear with his ever so silky voice. I smiled.

"Some times I just don't know either."

He chuckled and then looked across the oak table at a small pile of unopened enevelopes with a large folded newspaper underneath . Probably some of Charlie's bills, I guessed.

"Something came for you today." He said in a now normal, not quite has seductive , voice.

Suddenley , for some reason, the _Blue's Clues _mail time song came on in my head and got me kind of excited to see what there was for Bella . Yeah how lame am I for actually getting excited for mail?

I slid out of Edward's cool lap and made my way to the stack of enevolpes. I picked the small stack up and started to flip my way through the all enevoples that read "Charlie Swan," until I got to a cream colored one labled " To the Miss Isabella Swan." I flipped it over quickly and began to prye into it with no such luck. Edward thankfully came up from behind me and took the evelope from Bella's small, sensistive hands, that would more than likely be given a paper cut if Edward hadn't taken the liberty to open the letter for me.

In about half a second the envelope was in my grasp again, this time with an opened back.

" Thanks," I mumbled to Edward as I slid the smooth piece of paper from it's exterior.

I unfolded it and began to read the long paragraph. " To whom it may concern, blah blah blah, Your essay is basically awesome , blah , blah blah, You seem like a pretty cool person, blah , blah , blah, and we will gladly accept you into our very expensive college. Signed some name I can't even pronounce from Yale university."

My mouth dropped at the last part. Yale? Freaking Yale? Wow! Bella got excepted into Yale! If I ever got into Yale I think my parent's espcially my doctor dad, would . die! I wondered how she got in...?

"They accepted you ." Edward said from behind me looking at the letter and then to my totally shocked face.

Ohhhhhhhh! That's how she got in! I remember now from the book that Edward wrote her application for her and that the cullen's were going to pay for it!

I was supposed to be mad now and to tell you the truth I kind of already was.

" How did I get into Yale?" I asked turning around to face that crooked smile angel with a look of annoyance.

"Well , I just took one of your old essays that I found and made some minor adjustments." He replied in a normal voice, like it was nothing to copy someone's crappy essay that more the likely came from the trash and make it perfect and then send it into one of the biggest colleges on the face of the earth!

"And then I also take a few mintues from my endless time and filled out your application as well."

My mouth dropped a little more.

I looked back to the remaing stack of postal recievings and realized what probably was the headline on the the front of the thick newspaper. Forgetting about the annoying conversation with Edward , I grabbed the newspaper as fast I could and knocked off all the envelopes off the table.

"Bella?" Edward asked in genuine surprise at my sudden spasm.

I ignored him and walked toward the kitchen window so the light from the little sun Forks got could hit the paper.

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE **

**POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY **

I nearly fainted again. Eclipse was only beginning.

XxXxXxXx

I am super, duper, extra dextra sorry for the super long wait! I thought I was just going to forget this story but I put too much in this story! So hopefully you guys can keep me writing by doing what you guys do best ... Reviewing! :D Pretty Puh-lease? Oh and I'm also sorry for the shortness, but there will be more to come :) !


End file.
